<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Blue Sea by Fenheart87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876803">Deep Blue Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87'>Fenheart87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Background Smut, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Siblings, barley there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wants a night of something different and heads to a bar for one drink and to get Alya off her back about never going out anymore. Too bad the hot bartender has her thinking other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Blue Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No actual smut just kissing and mentioned smut and BJ. this is more flirting than anything. I am not a bartender so please correct me if I'm wrong on the drinks, I've seen them made different ways for the LM drink and went with how I prefer it. other than that, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette had a plan. A perfectly reasonable and well planned plan. She would get out of her apartment, avoid the girls' night that involved Lila and be able to tell Alya the truth that she did have plans. Just said plans were to avoid the silver tongued Italian. She would go out to a bar, one drink shortly after arriving and then drink water until she was ready to go. These plans did not include getting hit on repeatedly. Free drinks were being wasted and they just didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And her plans certainly did not include flirting with a sexy bartender who </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> use the flirtatious lines the other men were but actually succeed where they failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Sugarcube, for another mojito for you." A strong tanned hand slid the drink down the bar to stop perfectly in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And again, not drinking it." She moaned, dropping her head to the bar top where her arms had been folded most of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to admit, that nickname doesn't fit, I mean how could he know you like sweets?" The bartender, Luka as she had found out by a very awkward introduction when he had come over to her table with the first drink from an admirer. For a bartender, he blended in with his casual clothing and she mistook him as another attention seeker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you not? This is way too much, you're making drinks and I'm not drinking them!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean they're free, they still buy them. Honestly this is the easiest night in a while and I get good tips if I wait on certain drinks and make the next guys first." Luka laughed at her expression, big blue eyes were nearly out of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So we've established, you trust me because you know Juleka and Rose and they vouch for me, why don't we loosen you up a bit?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, with your sinful hands or your sinful mouth?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I supposed a few won't hurt, I did eat earlier and you've kept me well stocked with water...." Marinette shrugged, partly as an answer and part to get rid of the increasingly inviting thoughts of her hot bartender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awesome. So we need to start the night right, you like coconut so..." he grabbed the Midori, Captain Morgan, Malibu and sweet and sour, pouring one part each into a glass of ice. Spritzing some 7Up on top, he set it down with a flourish. "Liquid Marijuana, the legal kind." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette giggled and took a sip, pleasantly surprised at the taste and smoothness. "Not bad, how much is it going to cost me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you know, the usual. $7.50 or a kiss, this is my favorite drink and I am pretty thirsty." His eyes peeked from under his blue tipped fringe and a boyish smile appeared and stole her breath away. "Of course, I have made quite a bit from tips, I’m sure one of you many admirers wouldn't mind okay for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to become a thing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why ever would you think such an evil thing about little old me?" A head cock and hand over his chest completed the horrible accent and Marinette could only laugh. "Seriously though, you bring me the easy money, I keep away the vultures paying said easy money. Or you get a friend while you unwind and I get some pretty great company while I'm working." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess yeah, this isn't the norm for me though. I'm just as likely to take someone home for a one night stand." She resumed drinking some water as the buzz was pleasant and she wanted to loosen up and play flirt not flirt flirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really? Well I have a proposition for you, if this next drink from the guy in the leather jacket then you tell me how you would do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And when it's not?" Marinette scoffed at his confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want a surprise drink, one that hasn't been sent my way or you've made tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make you one you'll never forget in either case." A wink and flashy flip of a beer bottle and cap flying off into the same bin of the night, Luka made his way to take the order of the new customer. Throwing his head back in a laugh he returned and filled a pitcher of beer, passing it off to the guy who waited at the bar side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems like you owe me your favorite." Red painted lips curled in a smirk despite the challenging brow that was cocked in defiance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Au contraire cher. That gentleman ordered a sex on the beach for the lovely lady in red." Quick hands tossed the liquor needed and a jaunty whistle to add flair had her groaning and burying her face into her arms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are literally the worst, I sincerely hope you know that." Pouting she pulled the green drink closer and finished it. "Do I really have to?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A deals a deal cher, and my sister can't get away with whining and neither can you. I promised I'd make something special so let's hear it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. Say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> find someone funny enough and a nice smile that can make me laugh," she ignored his wide eyed stare, "then we'd have to relax around each other. Subtle flirting or he would have to ignore my terrible attempts, bonus points if he thinks they're cute. And a drink or two, I'd let it slip. I want a change of scenery and nudge to get out of here. I have a roommate so my place isn't an option. And then we'd go from there. Heated kissing, lots of touching, lose some clothes and feel his hands all over my body. Now my drink you horrible bartender." Luka laughed and shook his head, pulling out a shot glass and mixing something with whip cream on top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a special one, you drink it with no hands." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So I just what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wrap your lips around it, suck and swallow cher." He dogged the empty snack bowl she launched in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luka! Be serious!" Marinette squealed, her face matching her skirt. "I can't believe you!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm as serious as a heart attack cher. The name is a dead give away so you have to drink it first." He waited expectantly, filling the odd order here and there as she decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. This is the last one though." Ignoring his choked laughter she lowered her head and took the shot glass in her mouth. The whip cream felt strange at first but as she tilted her head up and let the shot slide into her mouth and down her throat it wasn't as easy as she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Impressive for a first try. Good blowjob?" He took the shot glass and passed a napkin over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm I don't know, wanna change things up and find out?" Marinette teased, feeling the buzz in full force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah time to go huh?" Luka messed with the register a moment and she drank in his side profile with eagerness. The undercut looked fantastic on him, the longer fringe still highlighting his eyes but the lack of hair showed off his strong jaw line and full lips quite nicely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So are you going to take me home or take me </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She questioned, finishing her water when he put out a fresh glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are definitely going home, my sister would have my ass if I didn't." Luka grabbed her purse where he had stashed it at the beginning of the night and helped her into her coat. "Come on, let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never paid you for the drink though." Quicker than he expected she pulled him into a lip lock, painting his lips and chin with a bit of red. "Ah, thank you mister bartender... Do I need to pay my tab as well?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God cher, you're killing me. First let's get out of here and then we figure out how to settle you're tab." Keeping an arm around her waist, he guided her to his car and fumbled with the keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think equivalent exchange for that shot would be a good place to start." She giggled at the string of curses that left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay okay, safety first." He helped her into the car and buckled her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? I'm not sure if the size I have would fit you." Marinette's hand found its way to his straining boner and she squeezed, enjoying the way it twitched beneath her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We not make it home if you keep doing that cher." Reluctantly Luka remover her hand and quickly shut the door to dash around the car and into the driver's seat. "Behave so I don't toss us." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmmmkay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That includes keeping your hands to yourself, cher." He ignored her cute pout and safetly got them to his apartment and surprisingly through the door before she tackled him again. Her soft lips once more moving with his and her tongue reaching out to attempt to dominate but ultimately failing. Luka broke the kiss and removed their coats and raced to remove her shirt before she unbuttoned his, gladly losing as she stopped to stare at his chest and made it easier to strip her down to her lingerie. "Oh god cher you are a vision." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like it? I made it myself, I've always liked snakes." His zipper gave way and pulling him free from his boxers was easy enough, her warm hands stroking him a few times just to hear him groan. "So about that blow job..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, anything you want Marinette."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, I recall hands being all over but first I think you need some help with this." Another squeeze had him leaking and twitching within her grasp, curiosity rising among the lustful haze. Marinette lowered head and firmly licked from root to tip, enjoying the salty flavor against the fruity aftertaste of her drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't last long with you looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Luka panted through his groans as she bobbed her head and alternated between sucking on the up stroke and circling her tongue around the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Well then, protection first?" Marinette giggled as he scooped her up bridal style and tossed her onto his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I won't be too big for you." Luka watched her pink tongue slide along her lower lip and disturb what little of her lipstick was left. "You will paying in </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next time she woke up Marinette was alone but could hear a shower in the attached bathroom. Taking a moment to herself, squealing on the inside because she went home with a man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a very hot one</span>
  </em>
  <span> but this wasn't her! Slowly she sat up and tried to tame her mess of hair. It was a lost cause and had to wait, getting up from the bed was easy enough and stealing the sheet to wrap around her helped ward off the chill. Moving to the living room where their clothes were in disarray, Marinette moved around the room and began picking up their clothes and folding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey you don't have to do that." Luka emerged from the bathroom in low riding sweats as the front door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother ever, I tried to call you to make sure you weren't dead and that Marinette made it home because she looked way too hot last night- Oh." Juleka blinked, taking in her blushing friend standing in nothing but a sheet with a mix of clothes in her hands and her brother now sporting a very red face. "When I said make sure she gets home I didn't mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> home." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jules! I will have you know I was a perfect gentleman!" He could barely talk around his heart that suddenly relocated in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please, after the blowjob you kind of broke." Marinette sassed, finally retrieving her skirt from the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh gross! I don't want to know!" Juleka's face scrunched up and she looked a little green. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that! The drink! The shot you know, the one for your birthday party that you nearly killed me for letting Rose drink and my inappropriate jokes." The shorter woman watched in fascination at the siblings arguing and their expressive body language. Knowing that Luka the bartender was actually Luka, Juleka's older brother who was a big marshmallow on the inside put her at ease. Pulling on her lingerie and skirt, Marinette snagged a blank piece of paper and a pen, getting down a rough sketch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear you haven't changed a bit since high school." Juleka teased as she made Marinette jump by setting a plate by her elbow. "Lot less clumsy though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will have you know, I can manage a full twelve hour shift in three inch heels and not trip over everything." She sassed back, leaning into the warm body that was hovering behind her. "So, how is the almost fiancee doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait what?!" Luka shouted, eyes as big as dinner plates locked with amber eyes in a similar fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jules</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you called me a wanna be brother fucker at the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty Section</span>
  </em>
  <span> concert..." She baited and waited for Luka's reaction and boy did she get one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait you're telling me that this gorgeous woman is the same girl who broke your picture curse </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bombshell who drives me crazy every freaking concert?!" He groaned and buried his face into a pale neck that was slowly burning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so I'm going to leave you alone, Marinette I'll see you at work and I will keep the secrets of my weekend if you keep yours." Juleka waved and left in a swirl of purple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you get dressed in that again? I had some comfy clothes for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh so we could attempt the failures of last night? Like the Pretzel Dip?" She accepted the clothes and changed, stealing a spare hair tie from his wrist. "Oh wait, before or after we broke rule seven?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay more like it should be rule one of where to not have sex because the kitchen is dangerous but at least my counter is sturdy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>